


Hell to Sell

by StoriesForMonday



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, anyone remember 'The Audition'?, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesForMonday/pseuds/StoriesForMonday
Summary: “Well for a start no human woman actually sounds like that.” Chris turned and replied to Vinny waiting to see which side he would choose.Chris teaches Vinny a thing or two about seduction...
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Vinny Mauro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Hell to Sell

**Author's Note:**

> The song 'Hell to Sell' by The Audition came up on one of my nostalgia playlists recently and inspired this... Thank you for being here/reading - I hope you enjoy this, let me know what you think :)

“Dude we shared a wall, she was faking it. Trust me.” Chris shouted over the noise to make sure his point was heard by everyone gathered in the lounge. Silence descended amongst the group as they turned to look at him as if horns had started to protrude from his head. (Considering what they were talking about they might as well have.) Ryan had opened a bottle of red before the show and it quickly turned into many more between the group after they’d returned to the bus. It had descended into chaos with each passing hour leaving the few sober listeners totally out of the loop. How they had gotten on to discussing their conquests was a mystery to Chris. He had only been half listening; switching between reading the book he had randomly picked up at an airport and watching the Office. He glanced over at Vinny who was in the same boat as him; he seemed caught up with a video game with his headphones loud enough to drown everything else out. 

In the end it was one line that forced Chris to engage with the drunken words being loudly slurred in the small space of the tour bus, “I swear someone was going to call a noise complaint she was so fucking loud”. Ryan had proudly stood up sharing the details of his life before monogamy and for some reason it caught Chris’s attention. He couldn’t tell if it bothered him or if he was lashing out because he was bored. Sleep would have been impossible so he stayed stuck to the same spot on the couch. He raised his eyebrows, giving Ryan a consolatory shrug before turning his attention back to the book on his lap. “Ouch” Ricky cackled holding on to his side as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard; enjoying the put down more than he should have done. Making jabs and the occasional insult was just a part of being in their friend circle but combined with wine drunk it landed a bit differently. Ryan turned to look at him shaking his head, “Why do you have to do this to me?” 

“I’m just helping you for future reference. You can thank me later.” Chris winked at him. Vinny had taken his headphones off for the first time in hours listening in with curiosity trying to follow the thread of the conversation. He gave a low giggle running his index finger over his lower lip as if carefully considering whether he wanted to get involved or not. “How do you know if she’s faking though?” He eventually asked, jumping in head first after a small pause. His face was bathed in the glow of his laptop at the small dining table, the overhead lights remaining off for ambience or some equally ridiculous reason he’d explained before. Everyone glanced at him then back at Chris with a hum of agreement asking for an explanation to his flippant comments. “Well for a start no human woman actually sounds like that.” Chris turned and replied to Vinny waiting to see which side he would choose. His answer didn’t seem to satisfy everyone in the group, someone loudly announcing there is no way to know. 

“Right I’m going to sleep you degenerates” Chris stood up to make a move; his fingertips brushing the roof of the bus as he stretched listening for the satisfying click in his back. Justin was the only person who understood the struggle of being too tall for the cramped space but it wasn’t a pity party anyone else in the band would have sympathised with. As he walked past he saw Vinny putting his headphones back on, ready to get lost in a virtual reality rather than joining the crude debate that had taken over. Chris didn’t know if he was imagining it but there was a faint blush on his cheeks reassembling embarrassment. A reaction to his slightly naive question, he wondered pausing beside him. Without thinking Chris reached out slowly brushing across Vin’s jaw with his knuckles surprised when he lent in to the touch. Vinny looked up at him wide eyed with a slight nod as if to say he was okay; a sign that he could keep going on his way to his bunk - towards sleep.  


\---- 

Pushing his covers aside Chris attempted to understand how he could be both too warm and too cold at the same time. Or how his pillows that had been perfectly fine the night before were suddenly far too uncomfortable at every angle to rest his head on. With a silent groan he pushed the curtain aside and climbed out listening to the snores coming from the various other beds irritated by everyone else’s slumber. It was far too tempting to stomp about and wake everyone up to suffer the same insomnia that was plaguing him but Chris decided against causing a mutiny that night. “Hey” a low voice caught him off guard sending a jolt through his body as he crept to the fridge. Turning he spotted Vinny in the exact same spot he had been hours before staring intently at his laptop screen biting his lip as he focused. “Can’t sleep?” He asked not looking up as Chris lifted a vanilla coke from the fridge taking the seat opposite him. “What is sleep again?” He joked opening the can to the gratifying symphony of bubbles. 

“Don’t I know it.” Vinny closed his laptop placing his headphones on top giving his undivided attention to Chris in an entirely rare move. “I have no idea how you drink that stuff.” He tutted at the can on the table. “It’s good,” Chris laughed softly not wanting to wake anyone. “You were quiet today, are you okay?” Vinny shrugged, finding his concern sweet but struggling to choose the right words to explain his mood that day. “I’m fine, I was just thinking about what you said earlier…” His voice trailed off hoping that the subtext would be picked up but Chris looked at him blankly not knowing what he was alluding to. “About knowing if you’ve...you know...made someone…While Ryan was bragging.” It was rare to see Vinny tongue tied. Chris couldn’t deny quite how endearing it was considering how Vin had been the main contributor to the swear jar they had jokingly bought for the bus. He nodded in encouragement and the same red flush as before appeared on Vinny’s cheeks. “I was wondering, how do you know... like for sure.” 

“Well firstly, sometimes you can feel it...You know.” Chris spoke with confidence in an attempt to put him at ease with his tone. “You have to stop thinking about yourself and focus on her. Entirely. You’ll know from the way it feels, the way she sounds, from the way she looks, you can’t really fake the natural body reaction.” He was moving his hands as he spoke but placed them palms down on the table as if he had just taught a masterclass. “I guess I’ve never made anyone come then” Vinny joked with an awkward smile. Chris chuckled softly - Vin’s self deprecating humour was hard to dislike. “Well I can’t answer that question for you, but you can definitely learn.” He clicked his tongue pointing at him with finger guns in an over the top cartoonish way. Vinny settled back in his seat with his eyes narrowed and arms crossed - he was attempting to act offended by Chris’ statement but couldn’t stop himself from smiling and breaking character. 

“Is there a ‘Sex for Dummies’ manual?” Vinny asked, quirking an eyebrow at him as a challenge to respond. “I don’t know, but I can teach you.” Chris realised exactly what he’d said from the sudden change in Vin’s expression. His mouth made an ‘oh’ shape and reached out to place a hand on his as if they were a couple on a date at that small dining table. Vinny’s hand looked so small in comparison - the skin on skin contact startling him slightly in his sleep deprived state. “I’m going to go to bed, I’m clearly too tired to be talking.” He cleared his throat awkwardly sliding out of the booth into the walkway as Vinny watched him with a coy smirk. “That sounds like a good idea, I’ll be here…” he pointed to his laptop. “You should try and sleep too, goodnight.” Chris mumbled as he walked away trying to clear his head of their strang late night flirtation. 

\---- 

The music engulfed every space in the club surging through the floor as people moved about and danced. Vinny leant against the bar drumming his fingers against the surface frustrated by how many scantily clad girls had come and gone with their drinks while he waited patiently for just a Sprite. He glanced around to check if he was invisible but Ricky waved at him from their table to confirm that was not the case. In addition, a girl at the end of the bar smiled at him, raising her hand in a small gesture. He could feel his heartbeat increase as he adjusted to the attention. She made her way towards him and he couldn’t help but doubt himself scanning the room to check if a Ryan Gosling look-alike had appeared behind him. “Hello” her voice appeared close to him followed by a light touch on his arm. There was no doubt at that point - she had been looking at him. “What can I get you” As if by magic the bartender appeared to take their order. 

The blonde didn’t disappear after he’d bought her a fruity pink cocktail much to his surprise lingering to talk to him. The music was so loud they had to stand far too close to hear each other speak. “I’m Candy” she introduced herself offering her hand; the smell of her perfume overwhelmed him as it clung to the humid air between them. People were packed to the rafters increasing the temperature of the room as every minute passed - it certainly didn’t help Vinny in keeping his cool. “I’m a yoga instructor” She somehow kept the conversation going despite the obviously smitten look he was giving her. “I’m a drummer,” Vinny replied “You know… if you like banging” He opened his arms up with a cheesy grin and did the hand motions to accompany the sentence. Though the drum roll with his joke didn’t land quite so well as she stepped back with a frown. Before he could process what was happening the pink cocktail hit him in the face landing in his long hair and on his shirt. 

“What did you do?” Chris appeared beside him handing him napkins from the bar. Vinny looked at him with a shake of the head confused about why his word play had not appreciated for the very obvious joke it was. “I thought I was funny, that’s made me sad.” He pouted as he began patting down the wet patches on his t-shirt. “Aw don’t be sad” Chris placed a hand on his shoulder out of sympathy. “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad, like I said you just need practise…” Vinny looked up at him with narrowed eyes. “Are you offering?” It was as if he was considering his options for a moment standing perfectly still. Without a word Chris placed himself down on the nearest bar stool rolling up the sleeves of his crisp white shirt to signal he was ready. “Hit me with your best shot.” Vinny thought about his next line before he stepped closer, leaning in to speak into his ear. “Do you like raisins?” He rocked back on his heel to see Chris’ blank expression before moving forward again with a smile. “How about a date?” 

Chris laughed placing both his hands on his knees bending forwards but despite this Vinny did not step back letting his head brush just barely against his chest. “See I made you laugh, so I can rest easy…” He was standing between his knees, their height difference obvious even in this position. Chris beamed up at him with a shake of the head before admitting that the pick up line had tickled him. “You made me laugh, I’ll give you that. The only thing left to do is for you to get me out of here…” He raised his eyebrows with a small shrug of the shoulders daring him to give it a try. Vinny ran his fingers down his forearm delicately enough to send a jolt of electricity through his body. He tipped himself towards him again, this time close enough that Chris could feel the warmth of his breath on his neck. “Do you want to get out of here?” It occurred to them both it was an all too serious offer and Chris couldn’t resist the look in his eyes.

\---- 

The air con kicked into the gear as the lights came on bathing the pure white fittings of the hotel room in a glow. They had silently made their way up from the bar awkwardly looking at each other as if to be reassured they were doing the right thing. Chris squeezed his hand once the door had closed and it felt like there was no going back. Vinny quietly looked around at Chris' belongings scattered about not knowing what to do with himself as they silently danced around each other. Chris perched himself on the end of the bed indicating that Vinny should follow suit. "So…." Vin got comfortable, tilting his head to look at him hoping that Chris would make the next move. He didn't say a word, pressing a kiss against Vinny's lips hesitant, waiting to see his response. He kissed back, climbing onto Chris' lap settling into the moment; his hands raked down his back over the smooth fabric of his shirt before toying with the top button. 

"Easy cowboy" Chris pulled back encircling Vinny's wrists in his hands pressing kisses against his palms. "We don’t have to rush... I want to try something, if you’re comfortable.” Vin nodded breathlessly. “Anything” The word appeared on his lips in a haze as he let himself get caught up. “Are you sure?” He nodded again in confirmation letting Chris pull his t-shirt over his head before turning attention to his jeans. Vinny pulled himself up removing them and standing on the end of the bed in nothing but his boxers awaiting further instruction. His compliance was enough to drive Chris crazy but he held himself back knowing that it would be worth the wait. “Have you ever been tied up before?” he asked standing up and smoothing the comforter. Vinny shook his head looking up wide eyed suddenly realising how real it all was; Chris lent down kissing him softly to reassure him. “Lay down” He followed instructions laying in the centre of the bed looking up at the ceiling listening to the sound of Chris rustling about in his suitcase. 

He returned slowly lifting Vinny’s wrists to the bed frame carefully tying him up with deep red silk binds. “You know what we were talking about... if you really focus you can know when someone is close and if it’s real.” Chris spoke in a low voice studying Vin’s body laid out on his bed and the nervous expression as he bit at his lip in anticipation for what was going to come next. His skin looked pale against the crisp white linen and stood in stark juxtaposition to Chris’ tattooed body. There was a strange innocence in the way he bit his cheeks and pouted almost making Chris want to call the whole thing off. It was Vinny for fucks sake. Despite how much he had grown up since first joining the band six years ago Chris still sometimes saw him as so much younger. “Are you really sure you want to do this?” He asked again waiting for a sign that he needed to stop but instead Vin turned his big doe eyes on him with a sweeter than sugar smile. “I trust you.” 

He laid down next to him tracing a finger across Vinny’s collar bone before pressing a kiss against his neck. “Sometimes the best move you have is to go really slow.” He took nips at his earlobe as he spoke, explaining what he was doing continuing the lesson. “Really building someone up before you actually get started is really important, no jackhammering.” He laughed against the sensitive skin below his neck sending the vibrations straight down Vinny’s spine as he did so. He ran his fingers up his sides over his ribs to test if he was ticklish; much to his entertainment he was. Chris kept teasing him, his hands lingering with feather soft caress everywhere but there. Each touch was slow and deliberate making him ache his body arching up seeking more. Desperate for friction Vinny shifted against the sheets, “Please” he had never meant the word more than he did in that moment as he opened his eyes glancing at Chris before looking down at himself. His cock was strained against his boxers aching almost painfully for stimulation. 

“Are you going to beg?” Chris gave him a wicked smile before settling between his legs, his hands firmly on Vinny’s thighs. His hair had spread across the pillow in a tangled mess of curls, his green eyes clouded with lust, sweat glistening across his skin from the sheer effort of not screaming. “Please” came out in a deep exhale as he pressed his feet against the mattress rocking up against the feeling of hot hands so close to where he needed them. He slowly lowered Vinny’s boxers releasing his cock watching in satisfaction at the sight of it. A deep groan escaped his lips as Chris carefully stroked up and down spreading the lube at an even pace. It was something but it was not what he needed and Vinny couldn’t help but thrust up into his hand at a feverish pace. “Fuck” the words ecaped his parted lips that were deep red from the amount of times he had bitten them to hold back. “Aren’t you just a needy mess?” Chris chuckled not giving in to his demands to speed up choosing instead to slow. 

“Chris” Vinny whined closing his eyes, rolling his head back against the pillows as if he was going to give up falling limp with frustration. “You’ve been very good…” Chris hummed approvingly, tightening his grip around his cock using one hand moved up and down his slicked shaft while the other stroked over the head. The deep growls leaving Vinny’s lips encouraging him to keep going increasing the pace. He was close. Chris could tell from the way his hips stuttered against him in an uneven rhythm and his entire body tightened straining against the drenched sheets he would not be able to hold out any longer. He lent down taking the head in his mouth slowly swirling his tongue around until he felt Vinny begin to pulse before finally coming in a wave of heat. Accompanying his finish was a deep primal moan as his body flooded with relief. When he pulled himself up Chris could see the exhaustion wash over him as his breathing slowly returned to normal. “Are you okay?” he asked gently, pushing hair away from his face before untying him. 

Vinny nodded with a sleepy smile rolling his wrists to get the blood circulation back, carefully choosing his words. “Though I think I forgot what you taught me so you might have to do it again.”


End file.
